Friendship in All Colors
by Vayne359
Summary: The best friends always stay with you, no matter what. When an unfortunate fumble results in a pained result, IF's friends stretch themselves to the limits to get things back to how they were.
1. Just A Normal Quest

Friendship in All Colors

Chapter One: Just A Normal Quest

Another day, another quest for IF as she sat in the Guild looking for something suitable to do. She was in Planeptune at the present since she wanted to stop by and see Neptune and Nepgear. She didn't bother going to see Compa since she knew the aspiring medical student was very busy with her academics. IF kept scrolling down the listing of quests, most of them pest control or fetching items. One however interested her.

"A strange mutant Dogoo seen in nearby cave. Due to size it is perceived as a large threat to the city. Any hunters who can defeat this beast will be rewarded handsomely…" She read it off, "Nep would probably be interested in that, and if it's this much of a threat Planeptune's CPU should address it." IF said. She accepted the quest and left for the Basilicom.

It was the usual day for Planeptune. Kids ran along the streets playing games as adults walked to their jobs. IF overheard two big wig game producers discussing a possible sequel to Vert's favorite game. _I'll let her know next time I'm in Leanbox._ IF made a mental note of the fact before she continued on her way. Within the hour she arrived at the Basilicom and went inside.

"Good morning miss, how may the Basilicom help you today?" One of the staff greeted her.

"Is Lady Purple Heart available? I wish to speak with her." IF felt so weird calling Nep by her title but when she was alone in the Basilicom she didn't have much choice but to do so.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours have yet to begi-."

"Iffy!" The staff member was cut off as Neptune ran up to IF and tackled her into a hug.

"Ugah!" IF and the Goddess landed on the floor with a loud thud, "Erk…Damn it Nep, that hurt."

"Heh, you can take it!" Neptune got up as did her friend. Nepgear came up to them as well.

"Hello IF, nice to see you again."

"Same here Nepgear, I wanted to ask you two something." IF pulled out her pink phone.

"Oh? What is it? You need help eating a giant pudding?" Neptune asked.

"I'm sure that's not it sis." Nepgear said.

"I was at the guild and saw an interesting quest regarding some mutant Dogoo that could be a big threat to the area. I wanted to know if you two wanted to help me tackle it."

"Totally!" Neptune said with gusto.

"I guess it would be good training." Nepgear agreed. That made IF war the CPU candidate.

"Might not be training Nepgear, they seem to be making a big deal out of this."

"We beat up Arfoire, this'll be cake!" Neptune said, her endless positivity infecting the serious guild member.

"Alright, let's go." IF said.

"Let me just get my things." Nepgear said. Neptune also went off to grab her equipment. An old man working for the Basilicom approached IF as they left.

"You are good friends with the Goddesses aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean…I was there with Nep since she lost her memory."

"It takes a lot for one to stay with someone who lost their life." He said, IF listened closely to the old man's cryptic wisdom, "Those are your true friends."

"Yeah." IF looked back down the hall to see the two CPU's rushing back to her. With their gear acquired they left for the cave that this supposed Dogoo resided.

"Never found a giant Dogoo before." Nepgear said to herself as they walked.

"Really?" IF looked at the candidate.

"Nope. I've fought Dogoos before with sis after I was born but never a giant one."

"Well you should be careful, some giant Dogoos have a habit of swallowing their foes."

"They eat people?!" Nepgear nearly screamed.

"No no, they spit them out, but the danger is their temperature and the situation. They're insanely cold so the lack of body heat can shut down your body before you start drowning in them."

"We've fought plenty but they never did that." Neptune said.

"It's a rare occurrence Nep, but it can still happen."

"My my, look who it is." Everyone looked up to see Noire and her sister Uni.

"Hi Uni, Noire!" Nepgear waved.

"Neppu? What you two doing here?" Neptune asked.

"Thought I'd give Uni some training and we heard about some mega tough Dogoo around here." Noire said.

"Yeah, me and sis were gonna kick its ass." Uni said.

"Funny, we're here for the same reason." IF said, "Why don't we all tag along together? Guild intel is saying this thing is pretty serious."

"I have no objection to that idea." Noire smiled.

"Yup! Not like you have any friends to go with!" Neptune teased. Noire kept that same smile as she reached into her pack.

"Tell me Nep, what's a vegetable, purple, and about to be shoved in your mouth?"

"Let's go friends!" Neptune changed her tone. IF chuckled; Noire now kept an eggplant with her in case Neptune started joking with her again.

The group of CPUs and their close friend made their way to the specified cave, which seemed to be the same cave Neptune had speared herself into the ground above some few years back. They went in with their guards raised.

"Wonder where it'll be." Uni said to herself.

"Probably in the back." Noire said.

"I wonder why that is." Nepgear pondered.

"Yeah, why is it that in every game the big baddie is in the back of a cave or something? Why not throw everyone off by having it at the start?" Neptune began joking as usual.

"Well maybe it's to prove that they have claim over everything, does it really matter?" IF sighed, looking around, "And isn't it weird? Where's all the other monsters?"

"The Dogoo must have run them all off." Noire deduced. It made sense since it clearly was strong enough to invoke panic in the defensive committee of Planeptune.

"Hey, what's this?" Uni moved off to a side cave and looked at the strange blue glob on the floor. IF and Noire were the first to jump to their conclusion.

"Uni! Get away from that!" IF yelled, slipping her Qatars from her sleeves as Noire drew her sword and rushed up to her sister. The ground buckled as the blue blob burst out from the floor to present their target. As it rose Neptune and Nepgear joined their friends with swords at the ready.

"Yep, that's big!" Neptune commented as it loomed over them.

"Probably hits hard as hell, watch out." IF said, adopting her combat stance. Uni retreated back and took aim.

"Sis, we should use HDD." Nepgear said.

"Roger!" Neptune agreed, activating her HDD mode. The other CPU's followed suit and IF felt a tad insignificant at her humanity.

The giant Dogoo took a breath and spat a thick blob of goop at IF who rolled to the side to dodge the sticky liquid. Purple Heart and Black Heart worked together to attack in unison to weaken the behemoth as Uni kept a steady barrage of gunfire going. Nepgear helped support the others with buffs and items as they were needed. The Dogoo was not that strong, but it was incredibly resilient. IF kept fighting for what felt like hours before she began panting, trying to keep distance from the enemy.

"Argh! How strong is this damn thing!?" Black Heart growled as she struck it again.

"Watch out!" Purple Heart called out as the Dogoo jumped up into the air, slamming down with all its weight.

"Ack!" IF yelped as she force knocked her up into the air, the CPUs relatively unaffected by the attack as they were all airborne.

"IF!" Nepgear tried to reach her but was too late. The giant Dogoo began to inhale sharply, sucking IF into its mouth and swallowing. IF was fine but not for long as she lost grip of her weapons and covered her mouth. She didn't have much air and the icy coldness of her confines were already getting to her.

"Spit her out!" Purple Heart barked as she struck the Dogoo again. They were doing some damage. IF began to flail desperately as her air was spent before she just went limp.

"Everyone, use your EXE drive!" Black Heart ordered as she activated her own.

With a stunning array of masterful strikes the Dogoo finally fell. As it fell apart IF's unconscious body slid out with the water. Everyone deactivated their HDD.

"Iffy!" Neptune exclaimed as she ran up to her friend. Noire and the others came as well and the elder brunette checked the human's pulse.

"She's still alive, but barely. She needs medical treatment now!" Noire pulled out an Eject Button and warped the group out of the dungeon. Neptune changed back to Purple Heart and flew off ahead with IF to get her to the hospital.


	2. Backtracked

Chapter Two: Backtracked.

Neptune, Compa, Noire, and each of the two CPU candidates all waited in the waiting room of Planeptune's most advanced hospital. Noire had contacted Blanc and Vert who would be here soon to hear the analysis of IF's condition. As a close friend both were highly concerned for her, especially Vert. The doors opened as Vert entered, surprisingly not in a frantic state.

"Where is she? Did you hear yet?" Vert asked. Neptune just shook her head. Nepgear rubbed her sister's back. Since the incident two days ago Neptune had become very depressed, blaming herself as the nation's CPU for what happened. Before the doors closed Rom, Ram, and Blanc entered.

"I hope IF will be okay." Blanc said softly to herself as she sat down. Vert remained standing, constantly glancing down the hall to where IF no doubt rest.

"Vert, calm down." Noire sighed, "We can't do anything right now and I don't know when the doctor will be ready for us."

"I can't calm down." Vert said in reply.

"Pardon me." Everyone looked up to see a young woman in a white coat with a cane and a limp.

"Are you IF's doctor?" Blanc got up.

"Yes, I see a lot of you came. I'll discuss what happened here." She said, limping over to the nearest seat and sitting down. Vert sat next to her.

"Is Iffy okay?" Compa asked.

"She is stable, but…" The doctor sighed, rubbing her leg, "Due to the period of time she was inactive after drowning, she has lost her memory."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"The cold temperature delayed the damage enough that she did not die, but during that time her brain cut off certain functions in order to maintain her life. This caused her mind to essentially reset as she has…regressed to an infantile stage."

"What do you mean?" Noire pressed.

"IF has essentially returned to a child." She said, "She has forgotten how to speak like an adult but she still can, her motor skills have deteriorated, and she has lost her memory in general as well. She can still walk, but only barely and most likely out of instinct."

"B-But it can be fixed right?!" Vert asked desperately.

"No, the damage is permanent. Miss IF will need to be cared for, and retrained till she can fend for herself. When she is able to hold herself together on her own you can inform her of the truth but what happens from there is up to her."

"I'll look after her." Vert said.

"No we will." Neptune argued. She blamed herself for this and she would mend it.

"Guys, don't." Noire stopped them.

"I think IF should stay with Vert. Leanbox is a calm, quiet place to live. If she has become like a child again, being re-raised in a busy city like Planeptune could be troublesome." Blanc said.

"We'll just go visit Vert from time to time to help out." Noire said before Neptune could say anything.

"Fine…" Neptune sat back down.

"I will retrieve miss IF now. She is lucky to have friends like you." The doctor commented as she left. Everyone took in that last string of words.

"Are we though?" Noire pondered.

"This is no different than when Neptune lost her own memory." Blanc compared. Vert stared down the corridor. She loved IF but she never got the chance to tell her. She'd atone for that by becoming like a mother for her now.

…

Vert finally returned to the Leanbox Basilicom with IF in tow. With her regressed state she was wheeled about in a wheel chair. She stared up at Vert with a confused look on her face. Vert smiled warmly and gently rubbed her hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late IF." Vert said, hoping she remembered her own name, "Mommy Vert is here now."

"Mom….my?" IF said softly.

"Yup." IF looked around the Basilicom as Vert took her to her room, "This is mommy Vert's home."

"Home…" IF blankly stared at the room as they passed by.

They got to Vert's room and she closed the door behind them, not wanting to be bothers. IF just sat there, not sure what to do. Vert shared that same viewpoint, she had no clue how to be a mother or what it even entailed. Vert decided to get them something to drink. She went into her little kitchen and in the main room IF got out of her chair and slowly walked to the couch. She fell down onto it and just laid there thinking about how soft it was. When Vert came back she almost had a heart attack but exhaled deeply when she saw IF roll over, a smile on her face. She set down two sodas on the table and sat next to IF.

"Comfy?"

"It soft." IF said. Vert smiled and gave her a soda, sitting her upright, "What is this?"

"It's called Nep Bull, it's a type of soda."

"Soda?" IF stared at the can, wondering how it worked. Vert pointed at the separate piece on the top.

"See this? You put your finger on it like this." Vert moved IF's fingers into the position, "And then you pull it." Vert helped her do it and IF giggled innocently as that sharp hiss came from the can. Vert couldn't stop herself from smiling. She opened her own can and sipped on it, "Iffy, when you aren't drinking, put it on the table." Vert said, doing just that.

"K." IF said, still drinking. She was rather clumsy with it and was getting her shirt wet.

"Don't drink so fast, look you're getting dirty." Vert chastised her, pulling the drink away and cleaning her off with a towel.

"Mommy, what are these?" IF held out her large jacket sleeves.

"Those are sleeves Iffy, they go on clothes."

"Clothes?"

"You see this stuff you're wearing?" Vert gently tugged on the coat and wet shirt IF had on, "These are clothes. People wear them so they can go outside."

"And that?" IF pointed at the TV.

"That's the TV. People use it to watch things, or play games."

"Play?" IF stared at the TV.

"Do you want to play something Iffy?"

"Yeah!" IF threw her arms up. Vert looked at the window. It was late.

"Well we can play something tomorrow, okay?"

"Awww…."

"No whining, it's getting dark and we need to get some sleep."

"I don't wanna." IF pouted.

"Iffy, if you are a good girl and go to bed, we'll play games all day tomorrow." Vert said.

"Promise?" IF looked up at her.

"Promise." IF suddenly hugged her, her face becoming buried in Vert's chest.

"Thank you mommy." Vert smiled and hugged her.

"Now, let's get you changed."

With some work Vert managed to find IF some pajamas that fit her and got her changed into them. With only one bed, Vert got into it and held up the sheets.

"Do you mind sleeping with mommy?" She asked.

"Nope!" IF jumped into bed. Vert held her close as IF closed her eyes. She sighed.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought…" She said before going to sleep herself.

…

"Nnngh…" Vert rolled over in her sleep. She could hear something in the background. _That noise…Princess of Lastation: Goddess Within?_ Vert shot up. _That noise, that's the hidden boss!_

"Nooo!" Vert looked over to see IF and Ran-Ran in front of the TV and IF had tossed the controller on the floor.

"Ran-Ran thinks Iffy did better that time!" Ran-Ran said, trying to help.

"Ran-Ran? Iffy?" The two looked over as Vert crawled out of bed, "How long have you been up?"

"Ran-Ran found Iffy trying to make game work. Ran-Ran help."

"I can't beat stupid monster." IF pouted. Vert smiled. Despite having lost her memory, her body must still remember. The game she was playing was fairly complex in controls and to fight the hidden boss took a lot of work. _Iffy must be remembering things on instinct._

"Don't get mad Iffy. Even I have trouble with that boss." Vert said, patting her head, "But you managed to find the secret boss all by yourself! I'm proud of you."

"Ran-Ran tried to get Iffy to play first game first."

"But that one looked lame!" IF said.

"But if you don't play the first one, you don't get the full story Iffy." Vert smiled and sat down. IF was still in the PJs she was given, with little Dogoos flooding the fabric. _Oh she looks so cute!_

"Well…can mommy play with me?"

"Of course! I like this game." Vert said, switching the disks. She smiled. _I can do this. I can be a mother._


	3. Good Sadness

Chapter Three: Good Sadness

Vert and IF sat together on the couch. Keeping true to her word Vert played with IF all day and the smile on her face felt like it would bring a tear to the Goddess's eye. IF was such a strong young woman, full of pride and energy. Now she was just like an innocent child, as if everything she went through never happened. As that stray though crossed Vert's mind she frowned slightly. She wanted the old IF back, her IF.

"Mommy?" IF's voice snapped Vert out of her trance.

"Yes Iffy?" Vert looked at her with a smile.

"Can I have another Nep Bull please?" IF asked. Vert sighed.

"Alright but this is your last one for the day, too much and you might get sick."

"Okay!" IF agreed as Vert got up to get the next drink while she continued playing. As she passed the door to her kitchen she heard someone knock on the bedroom door. Vert opened the door to see Yvoire.

"My apologies for disturbing you Mi'lady, but you have a visitor." He said.

"Who is it?"

"Lady Black Heart of Lastation has come to see you, shall I let her in?" Vert nodded, Noire was no doubt here to check up on IF. After a few minutes Noire entered the room.

"Hey Vert, how's she doing?" Noire asked.

"Fine, she seems to be remembering things out of instinct, like playing games." Vert informed.

"Is that all?" Noirse sighed, as did Vert.

"Sadly yes, at least the only noticeable thing. She's taken to calling me mommy as well." Vert said.

"Heh, no need to lie Vert, I know how you felt about IF." Noire smiled and patted her shoulder, "And besides, with all this going on now I think IF needs a mom."

"Thank you Noire." Vert brought Noire inside and went back to IF who had just reached a resting point in her game.

"Mommy, who's this?" IF asked, staring at Noire.

"Hello IF, I'm Noire." She said, "I know Vert, she's a good friend."

"Noire came to visit." Vert said as she set down IF's last Nep Bull on the table. Noire sat down next to IF, opposite of Vert.

"You're pretty." IF said plainly, staring at Noire. The Goddess blushed slightly.

"T-Thank you IF." She said.

IF continued playing her game with Vert and Noire was constantly taking mental notes on her condition. True IF seemed to be adapting effectively, but Noire felt there had to be a better alternative. She had an idea on the tip of her tongue but it refused to come out. After staying for a few hours IF fell asleep, the sugar rush from the Nep Bull putting her under. Vert tucked her into bed and sighed, sinking into the couch.

"Vert." Noire began to speak.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask Histoire for help. I have an idea." Noire said. Vert blinked.

"What is it?"

"If she is able to do it, I'll tell everyone later." She replied simply before leaving the room.

* * *

"Histoire!" Noire wandered through the dungeon that Histoire seemed to spend most of her time in, trying to find the tome. She constantly had to fight off monsters but she didn't activate her HDD as that would be excessive. She continued calling Histoire's name until she saw a familiar figure sitting on a book in the distance.

"Ah, Noire, I believe you have been looking for me?" Histoire smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you might be able to help us with getting IF back to normal." Noire asked.

"Yes I read of what happened, what do you propose?"

"You have all the history in the world in that book right?" Histoire nodded, "Would it be possible for us to have IF…relive it?"

"Hmm…" Histoire began to think, "I believe it may be possible. If I may wipe her memory clean I can enter her into a simulation of the past for her to relive her life."

"Would we be able to as well? We're all worried for her." Noire wanted to make sure things went correctly.

"I understand your concern. Perhaps it would be best for all of us to relive that journey, but the main point is for IF."

"So…we can do it?"

"Yes, it will be simple enough to do." Histoire said.

"I'll tell everyone to meet up at Leanbox."

"I will wait for you there." Histoire said, and the two left for their own agendas.

* * *

After two days everyone arrived at Leanbox's Basilicom. They went inside to see Vert waiting for them.

"We're in my room, come." She said, seeming upset. Noire knew why since Histoire mentioned she'd have to wipe IF's memory again. They went into Vert's room to see IF sleeping on the bed with Histoire beside her.

"Welcome everyone, I have wiped IF's memory and induced her into slumber. I trust Noire has informed you of the plan?"

"Yes." Everyone said. Histoire smiled.

"Very well, without further delay I will begin. I will input all of you into a simulation of the past, starting from IF's birth. For those of you who did not exist or wish to watch over IF's life, you will exist as an invisible phantom and able to move as you please. If you do this while you currently exist in that time, your physical self will act as they had during the past. Remember this is merely a simulation, we can repeat it if we must. Are you all ready?"

"Yes." Everyone nodded.

"Very well. Close your eyes, and remember." Histoire said. Everyone closed their eyes as Histoire placed them into the past.

* * *

Vert awoke to find herself staring up Purple, Black, and White Heart. She herself was in HDD as well. She looked at each individually as they all just stood there, her gaze asking if they were the real deal. Each nodded slightly, not wanting to alter their memory of the past. Then Purple Heart spoke.

"I understand we do not want to change anything, but does that matter here?"

"She has a point." Black Heart said.

"Yeah, we are the only four who can be here."

"What about…" Green Heart trailed off. Everyone remembered, Arfoire could be here.

" _You need not worry."_ They heard Histoire, _"You all have the ability to sense who is in the general area, as for Arfoire she did not meddle in the affairs of Celestia until the day Neptune fell from the sky."_

"So she won't be here for a few years." Black Heart said.

"However outside of Celestia we can't be friendly." White Heart reminded, "To everyone else, the Console War is still on."

"I am going to depart." Green Heart said, "I wish to watch out for IF."

"Alright." White Heart brandished her axe, "I think I'll relive the old days for a bit, need some exercise."

"I'll join you on that." Black Heart challenged.

"I'll leave too, I want to see Compa, I wonder what she was like as a cute little girl." Purple Heart said. Vert and Neptune separated from their bodies, which began to battle each other and Noire and Blanc who stayed behind. Vert went straight to where IF was born. She soon arrived in Lowee. It seems they were a bit ahead as IF seemed to be a year old and living in an orphanage with a kind woman caring for them. Vert recognized one of the men leaving the building, a member of the Basilicom.

" _They must have received funding from the Basilicom. I'm glad IF had a good childhood."_ Vert watched with rapt attention as the blonde haired woman put IF down in one of the many cribs. Vert noticed it was night, probably past their bedtimes. She put all the other infants to bed and dimmed the light, little toys hanging from the ceilings to provide the babies with something to distract themselves as they tuckered out. She closed the door and Vert just sat there staring at IF who was looking up at a large stuffed Dogoo, just barely out of her reach. She used the sides of the crib to balance herself as she reached up to the toy but couldn't get it. Vert felt sad by this and wondered if she could still influence the world around her in this spectral form. However IF seemed to be determined and grabbed one of the small pillows littering her sleeping area. In the shape of a fluffy star she chucked it at the toy she had her eyes set on. Upon contact it swung on its string over the crib but didn't fall. Vert noticed however that the string was almost broken, another hit would probably sever it. IF picked up another pillow and threw it at the Dogoo. Just as she predicted the string severed and just barely made it into the crib. IF giggled as it fell into her hands and she started hugging it, nibbling on the little nip that could be considered a Dogoo's sole 'hair'. Vert sighed as IF laid down with her hard earned toy in her arms. She got up and whispered gently to her, knowing she couldn't be heard.

"Good night, my sweet, dear IF."


	4. That's Odd…

Chapter Four: That's Odd…

"Awww that's so cute!" White Heart fawned as Vert told her friend what happened when she went to check on IF. With Celestia being their only safe haven at the moment they spent most of their time there.

"I just wanted to pick her up and cuddle with her, it was just adorable!" Green Heart sighed.

"I think I'll pay them a visit soon." White Heart said.

"How so? The Console War is still in effect." Green Heart said.

"Well, what's to stop us from saying we had to leave for some made up reason?" White Heart pointed out, "We're Goddesses, do you really think our followers will question our reasons for temporarily leaving the fight?"

"You make a valid point." Green Heart sighed, "But at least you get to see her physically like this, I can't…"

"Heh, don't worry I'll tell you all about it." The Goddess of Lowee looked around, "Say, where'd Neptune and Noire go?"

"I don't know, were they here before?" Only White Heart was there when she arrived.

"Yeah but they must have run off."

"Well, what now?"

"I think I'll go to check on IF." White Heart said before leaving. Green Heart lingered for a moment before leaving for Leanbox for her own agenda. And hiding in a clump of trees just next to where the two were before two women released their breath.

"That was close." Purple Heart sighed.

"Mmph…" She looked down and smiled as Black Heart.

"Well come on, it's not going to finish by itself babe."

* * *

"Lady White Heart?" Conversation blinked as Blanc entered the Basilicom.

"Hello Conversation."

"Why are you here?" What of-?"

"Through a chance unlikely in this plane of reality, we all managed to badly harm each other at the same time." Blanc lied smoothly, having thought of her lie on the way down, "So we made a unanimous decision to postpone the war to recuperate."

"I see."

"I dare say it is the first time we four have seen on common ground." Blanc said, "Now, there is something I would like to do."

"Yes?" Conversation knew the only reason Blanc said that was because she wish for her input.

"I would like to visit the orphanage that the Basilicom is funding." Conversation froze. Blanc knew she knew that Blanc didn't know of it, which she didn't until now thanks to Vert. She saw her hesitation, "Don't panic, I support the use of funding, our children are important to the future of Lowee."

"Very well, I will lead you there."

"Thank you Conversation." Blanc smiled and followed Conversation to the orphanage. It was a long walk and when they arrived Conversation went back to the Basilicom for her duties. Blanc knocked on the door.

"One moment!" The woman running the orphanage called. The door opened and she let out a gasp, "L-Lady White Heart?!"

"Calm yourself, I am not here for ill deeds." Blanc said kindly, "I recently learned of this building's existence and wished to visit."

"O-Of course, please come in!" She let her inside.

"Thank you, your name?"

"Care." She said.

"Thank you, Care." Blanc looked down the hall when she heard someone crying.

"Oh dear, not again." Care sighed, hurrying down the hall to the play room that the kids were currently in. Blanc walked down and saw four young children one a blue mat, two girls and two boys. Blanc blinked as she recognized two of them immediately and stared at the infant versions of IF and Compa. IF was pulling on a toy that it seemed one of the boys had taken from Compa.

"Bad!" IF said.

"Hey you two!" Care stepped in, separating the two children, "Don't take other people's toys Ralph." She chastised, handing IF the toy and taking the two boys to another room for their time out. IF handed Compa the toy, the little nurse sniffling.

"Good!" She said. Compa giggled and smiled at her. Blanc smiled, even as infant they were friends but that made Blanc wonder why IF did not know her when they first met. _They must have been adopted at a young age._ She deduced. IF then looked up at Blanc who smiled and kneeled down.

"Hello little one." IF stared at her and waved a little, "Is this your friend?" Blanc looked at Compa.

"Good!" IF said. Blanc smiled at the child like use of good and bad for yes and no.

"You're a very good girl, standing up for your friends." Blanc said, admiring the reliable quality in the young girl. IF smiled, "Would you like to play a game?"

"Good!" IF said again, happy to have made a new friend.

"Why don't you decide the game you want to play?" Blanc said. IF walked off and Blanc diverted her attention to the tiny Compa before her. She was shy but seemed to be trying to be friendly with her. Blanc settled down on the floor, extending a hand to Compa, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"H-Hi…" Compa mumbled into the toy, her tiny hand grabbing the Goddess's finger. Just then IF finally came back pushing a small circular toy with four different colored buttons on it. Blanc knew the game, it was common among toddlers. She set it in the center of the three of them and took two buttons, Compa and IF taking one of each for the remainder.

They played for a while until Compa started to yawn. IF was nodding off as well so no doubt it was time for them to go to sleep. Blanc smiled warmly and picked them both up before taking them to their sleeping areas, the cribs thankfully labeled.

"Would you like me to read you two a bed time story?"

"Good…" IF yawned. Blanc went to the small book shelf and quickly picked out a suitable night time story. She sat between IF and Compa who were snuggling into their pillows and started reading.

"Once upon a time there was a Dogoo. The Dogoo didn't have many friends but that didn't stop him from having fun every day." Blanc continued after a short glance at both girls, "However, one day the Dogoo met a new Dogoo, who had lost her favorite thing, a small bead. Being the kind soul he was, the friendly Dogoo offered to help but he was turned down. Not put off by the rejection, he chose to search for the bead anyway and scurried off into the bushes." Blanc looked to Compa who was clearly more than half asleep, "After a long time, the Dogoo found the bead laying on the floor. Picking it up in his mouth he hurried back to return it to the proper owner. She was shocked that even though she turned him down he still helped her. As thanks, the two Dogoos spent many years together, and lived happily ever after."

Blanc closed the book and saw both girls were fast asleep. She quietly put the book back and crept out of the room, leaving the orphanage and returning to the Basilicom. Blanc went to her shower and ran the water, standing in bare skin under the downpour with her hand on the wall.

"What the hell…" She mumbled, "Being around IF…seeing what she's really like now…it's making me feel odd." Blanc sighed, "I think I'm…falling in love." The goddess tensed her hand, "E-Even though…Vert loves her too. How the hell…" She suddenly changed into HDD, staring at her body, "Can I compete with Thunder Tits. Argh!" In a sudden fit of anger Blanc punched the wall, thoroughly cracking it. White Heart sighed, washed her hair and body, and went to bed.

* * *

Time quickly passed, and before anyone could really come to grips with it IF was almost ten years old. Vert was always watching her and Blanc had stopped paying visits to the orphanage once IF was older in order to keep things as correct as they could be. The entire time she was gone she was holed up on her own in her room or Celestia, tormented by her new feelings for IF. Vert was, like always, hovering over IF as she helped Care watch over the younger children. Neptune had decided to come with her today as well, leaving Noire and Blanc in Celestia to deal with the war unless they also decided to leave their physical bodies.

"I wonder when IF gets adopted." Vert sighed, feeling bad for the young child.

"I bet she will soon Vert!" Neptune said with great cheer, "Hey, I wonder where Nep Jr. is." She said suddenly.

"Oh yes, we haven't seen any of the younger girls have we? Histoire said they would be in spirit form like we are now."

"They're probably just messing around somewhere else." Neptune said. Vert redirected her attention back to her pride and joy.

"IF, can you come here please?" Care called from another room.

"Okay!" IF replied, walking to Care's office. She pushed the door open and saw an unfamiliar man and woman sitting with Care at the table.

"IF, come on in." Care said.

"Who are these people?" IF asked.

"IF, this is Mr. and Mrs. Alcole, they just finished the paperwork to adopt you."

"Really?!" IF's face lit up with joy, "I'm finally gonna get a mom and dad!?" Vert felt close to a cliché single tear at the sight.

"Yes, now how about you go pack your things?" Her new father said, "We still have a couple things to discuss with Care."

"Okay." IF smiled and hurried out of the room. She couldn't stop smiling, she finally had a real family to be with.

"Vert, ain't it time for us to like, zoom off?" Neptune said.

"Oh, yes, right." Vert sighed. The four Goddesses made an agreement that at a certain time every day they were all to be in their bodies in case anyone wish to do something in their real body. Vert and Neptune hurried off to the Console War and reentered their bodies. In order to keep things simple, they made a subtle signal to show they were in their bodies. Neptune and Vert both gently relaxed their grips on their weapons before squeezing them tightly. Black and White Heart both stopped.

"Welcome back you two." Noire said.

"…" Blanc just stood there, clearly lost in thought.

"Hey. Good news, IF just got adopted!" Neptune said.

"Oh that's great!" Noire chimed in.

"Yes, by two rather reputable residents of Leanbox as well." Vert said.

"Hey Thunder Tits." Blanc addressed her suddenly, "Come on, we need to talk." Confused but consenting, Vert flew off with Blanc to one of the other floating landmasses, leaving the other two Goddesses pondering what this was about.

"What is it Blanc?" Vert asked as they settled down.

"Look, I don't know how to phrase it so I'll just come right out with it." Blanc said, "After spending all that time with IF, I love her. I know you do too, but you better know I don't plan to lose to you!"

"Oh?" Vert sneered, "And which of us does IF revere more?"

"Doesn't matter! Worship ain't love Mrs. Boobs For Brains!"

"But it definitely gives an advantage." Vert smiled, "That and…other…comfortable qualities." Vert bounced her chest slightly.

"Heh, if we're talking about that, I can give her something you never could!" Blanc took a step towards her, a step that Vert matched.

"And how do you know she even wants it? I on the other hand can give a life of nothing but love and care."

"I can give her a life of true acceptance and something worth doing!" Without them knowing, Neptune and Noire had stalked into a nearby brush and watched with rapt attention.

"How do you want to settle this?" Green Heart said.

"How about we see who gives out first? Right here, right now!" White Heart said, starting to pull at her clothing.

"Very well, prepare for your lesson girl." Vert said, quickly disrobing.

"Hah! I'll show you just how old and clunky you are, Thunder Tits!" The other retorted, jumping at her and sending their naked bodies tumbling to the ground to begin their absurd battle.


	5. Love Plague

**Vayne: Due to some reviews last chapter, I'm going to say it now. I am a lemon writer, I have been for a few years now. Stories I write have a high chance to contain sexual acts in them, however brief they could be. If you have a problem with it, well then in all honesty fuck off because I've been doing these stories for two years now and no one else says shit about it. Anyway, my defense of my writing aside, the following chapter may contain elements some may find unsettling. If Hermaphrodites or Yuri make you uncomfortable, I advise you exercise caution while reading the following chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Love Plague

Noire and Neptune just stared at their two friends was they wrestled on the floor in an attempt to be the dominant one in this fight. Noire cast a glance at Neptune and stifled a gasp.

"Neptune, what the fuck?!" She whispered.

"Oh come on, this is hot." Neptune mumbled.

"W-What if they notice us?"

"Oh hush, this ain't nothing new. Besides, look at them." Noire looked back to see Blanc pinned down to the floor and Vert licking her lips, "I doubt they'll notice."

"F-Fine." Black Heart cast her gaze back and forth between her and the two in front, "W-Well are you…going to let me help at least?"

"Was waiting for you to ask."

Meanwhile outside the bushes Vert relished her current victory over Blanc.

"Argh, move off you bitch!" Blanc growled, struggling.

"Such a rude mouth; spewing words not fit for my dear Iffy. You should pipe down." Vert smirked before pressing their lips together. Blanc stopped struggling and just slipped her tongue into Green Heart's mouth, overpowering her whenever Vert attempted to outdo her.

"Urgh…Turns?" Blanc muttered.

"I consent to this." Vert said, gently placing her hands on Blanc's meager chest, "I shall go first."

Tender and loving, Vert smoothly rubbed Blanc's chest. While lacking in size she was still sensitive and had to hold back her vocals, each noise would prove that Vert was in control. The Goddess of Leanbox had the smuggest look on her face; it made Blanc want to just nail her in the nose.

"Come on, I know you're enjoying this." Vert teased, circling Blanc's nipple with her tongue. The warm flesh and wet saliva were oddly arousing despite her current disposition towards the other woman.

"Shut up." Blanc mumbled.

"Oh? What if I touch you down here?" Vert retorted smoothly, tracing a line down Blanc's stomach towards her nether regions.

"If you dare." She challenged. Vert narrowed her eyes and moved her hand straight down, gently wrapping her fingers around Blanc's semi-hard meat stick. Blanc, like Neptune, was a 'he-she', instead of feminine privates she had that of a man. Gently, almost like a conductor, Vert stroked the other Goddess's shaft, "That all you got?"

"I'm just getting you warmed up." Vert shushed, moving down more as Blanc grew further stiff. She slowly licked her from top to bottom, all the while staring right at her. Blanc didn't really care but then her mind, fueled by pleasure, drifted off to thinking of IF, back to her normal self, doing just this. That stray thought made her shiver, breaking up her steady breathing, "I knew you'd be easy to get to."

"Grrrr, I'm through fucking around!" Blanc growled, springing to life and pushing Vert off her. Not giving her a moment the petit Goddess pounced on her opponent, roughly grabbing her ample bust.

"Ah!" Vert gasped, she was rather sensitive.

"Yeah, how you like it now Thunder Tits?!" Blanc gloated, rapidly rubbing and kneading Vert's chest as her hard on twitched between them.

"Oh! So rough, please, be gentler!" Vert gasped.

"Heh, can't even take this? Well how about this?!" Blanc sneered, cupping her rival's chest and moving her hips back and forth, "How you feeling now? These flesh bags ain't nothing but my dick cushion now!"

"Such filth slandering my holy figure, you will pay for this." Vert swore.

"Oh? I bet if I was Iffy you wouldn't mind would you." Vert stiffened, her mind straying to picturing this exact scenario but with IF instead, "Heh, I knew that'd get you."

"And what if Iffy did this to you?" Vert growled, sticking out her tongue to brush it against Blanc's tip on each pass. White Heart shivered at this, and finally they both just stopped.

"What the fuck are we doing?" Blanc sighed.

"We overreacted in our desire." They both got up.

"I propose something else." Blanc said.

"I am listening."

"After all this shit, we each take IF out on a date."

"And whoever she enjoys more shall win." Vert smiled.

"Right."

"I accept your challenge, and I will not fall." Vert said, gently bouncing her chest.

"Grrr… knock off the tit crap you bitch!" White Heart snapped. The two both gathered their clothes and left instantly. Neptune and Noire, both finished, just stared.

"I knew about Vert, but Blanc likes IF too?" Neptune blinked.

"I guess so." Noire mumbled.

"Come on, let's go do something."

* * *

After years passed, it came time for Neptune to fall to Gamindustri. After that, no one was messing around. Everyone stuck to the past on a nail, but Vert and Blanc were spectral the entire time, both not going near one another as to form their plans to capture IF's heart. Everyone was tense as they once again arrived at the cause of all this pain, when IF was caught off guard by that massive Dogoo.

"Everyone, the process is complete." They heard Histoire, "I shall now return you all to the normal world." Blanc and Vert cast a hard gaze at each other. Everyone closed their eyes, felt a brief pulse rush through their frames and souls, and were once again in Vert's room at the Basilicom, IF sound asleep on the bed.

"If she alright?" Neptune asked.

"Iffy will wake up soon right?" Compa inquired with worry.

"I cannot say when exactly she will wake up, but if all has worked, she will have her memory back, believing it to be soon after the incident."

"…Ngh…" IF groaned softly.

"She's waking up!" Noire stated.

"IF, can you hear me?" Nepgear leaned in.

"Like, chillax Nep Jr. I bet Iffy is totally coolio now." Neptune said cheerfully.

"Ah…my head…" IF mumbled, her eyes fluttering open, "Is this…Lady Vert's room?"

"Yes IF, we were all worried about you." Histoire said.

"Last thing I remember is…that Dogoo."

"We whooped its tootie real good and then got to the hospital!" Neptune said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys…" IF frowned.

"Hey, at least you're all better now Iffy!" Compa smiled.

"Yeah." Rom said softly.

"Just don't worry us like that again, seriously." Noire said with a faint blush to show she wasn't actually angry. IF sat upright and sat on the bed.

"Well, I should probably go home." She said.

"Sounds like a plan, nothing else is happening now." Neptune said.

"I have work to do as well." Blanc said, leaving the room. Everyone else said their farewells and went home, leaving Vert alone with Histoire.

"Vert." She spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I don't truly understand what is going on with you and Blanc, but do take care." The small girl said before leaving herself. Vert let that process for a while before freaking out, realizing Histoire saw everything that transpired.

Blanc and Vert had a brief conversation the day after and made a 'treaty' to let a month pass before they would compete for IF. Nothing really happened during that month, Vert and Blanc were usually holed up in their rooms or out brutalizing the local monster population to vent anger, Noire and Uni were, as always, hard at work in Lastation, and Neptune spent most of her time goofing off while Histoire and Nepgear tried to get her to focus. IF had gone quiet after about a week and no one knew why, not even Compa hearing anything from her.

"I wonder what IF has been up to." Nepgear wondered, her sister and her returning to the Guild to turn in work.

"Iffy's probably being her usual workaholic self Nep Jr." Neptune said dismissively.

"Still, I wonder." Nepgear sighed.

"Wait, hey isn't that an Iffy I spy yonder?!" Neptune said, holding her hand to her forehead like a captain scanning the sea for land. In the distance IF was waiting to cross the street, in her usual get up.

"Oh, it is!"

"Hey! Iffy!" Neptune called out, rushing up to her. IF looked up and saw her coming.

"Oh, h-hey Nep." She said, surprised.

"Hello IF, it's been awhile." Nepgear smiled.

"Yeah, why'd you go dark?" Neptune asked.

"Um, it's nothing." IF said.

"Eh, whatev's. Hey, you should totally come over, we can have some pudding!"

"Sorry but I'm meeting someone today, maybe another time." IF said, and walked across the street towards one of the local food courts.

"Eh, wait did she just like, totally shoot me down!?" Neptune was in shock.

"I wonder who she's meeting." Her sister thought out loud.

"Come on Nep Jr. let's follow her!" The playful Goddess declared, taking off after the brunette.

"W-Wait, Neptune!" Nepgear ran after her, mostly to try keep her out of trouble.

IF walked calmly through the food court and sat down at an empty table, checking her phone. The sisters watched from a corner, wondering who she was waiting for.

"Wait, Iffy's waiting at a food court, and according to cliché romance novels…Iffy's like, totally got a date!"

"Neptune, don't jump to such randomly drawn conclusions." Nepgear said.

"Shhh, someone's coming!"

IF looked up at a shorter girl came up to her. She had stark red hair with a tinge of white and an odd gold dragon wrapped around her.

"Hi Red." IF greeted.

"Hiya wifey!" The girl called Red greeted, kissing IF dead on the lips. Nepgear and Neptune just gaped in absolute shock that Neptune was right as IF calmly returned the kiss as well as pulling her into a loose hug.


	6. Foursome Warsome

Chapter Six: Foursome Warsome

Neptune and Nepgear continued spying on IF and Red's date. They two seemed so happy together.

"I guess this is what Iffy was doing the past month." Neptune said.

"I wonder if they've been going out for long."

"Oh fish sticks, Vert's going to totally flip her tits when she hears about this." Neptune giggled.

IF returned to their table with a tray of takeout food. Red had a constant smile on her face.

"So, how was your day yesterday Red?" IF asked, pushing the straw into her drink.

"Boring, but I got to see the CPUs out and about!"

"Oh yeah, you hit on them?" IF asked.

"No, they were too busy for me and I lost them, but I'll get them as future wifeys too!"

"Heh heh, I'm sure you will." IF smiled, taking another drink. Neptune and Nepgear were gone, having fled in shock and fear of being found.

"Sweet deep fried dogoos! Iffy's a lezzy!" Neptune racked her brain.

"I would never have pinned IF to be a homosexual." Nepgear said, she didn't seem the type to date at all really.

"Oh, hey you two!"

"Kyah!?" Both CPUs jumped in fright and turned to see Compa standing there with a bag of groceries.

"Whaaa!? Why did you scream at me, did I scare you?" She asked.

"N-No. Well, yeah, totally, I guess." Neptune stammered.

"We were just…thinking."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Let's go back to my room, we'll let you in on it there." Neptune said.

Without much argument Nepgear and Compa followed, the former trying to lighten the mood further with light conversation about trivial nothings. Compa was blissfully unaware of the secret the sisters had just uncovered and was laughing and talking without any effort at all, but in her case she would not doubt still be capable of such common day actions. After the long trek to the Basilicom, the three girls went straight to Neptune's room.

"So, what's up Nep-Nep? Oh, I brought some pudding too." Compa said, pulling the treats from her bag.

"Sweet-o! Pudding!" Neptune cheered, swiping a cup up and peeling it open.

"Um, Neptune, the question?" Nepgear gently reminded.

"Oh, yeah. So, we were coming home and we ran into Iffy."

"Oh, is she doing well?" Compa smiled warmly, little could ruin her joy.

"I…think?" Neptune chuckled nervously, "She didn't wanna come over so obviously she was like, supposed to be going to meet with a boy right? Like, a boy boy."

"Neptune ran after her and we found her a food court kissing a girl named Red." Nepgear explained in further detail.

"A girl? Wow that's surprising!" Compa giggled.

"Neptune! Nepgear! :O" Histoire's voice suddenly came from down the hall.

"Huh? Histy sounds freaky." Neptune said. Histoire flew into the room.

"It's terrible DX! There's a dire situation!" Histoire fretted.

"C-Calm down Histoire, what's wrong?" Nepgear said. Histoire settled down and took a few breaths.

"You need to hurry (/ .O. )/! Blanc and Vert appear to be having a nasty disagreement in the city!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Blanc glared at Vert as they stood in the middle of the street.

"I am asking you that same question." Vert replied coldly.

The two Goddesses had just spent the past few minutes glaring at one another. People watching were wondering if a fight was about to break out. Sure they didn't have their weapons on them, but Goddess knows what would happen if they went berserk in HDD.

"Ey, wazzup!?" Neptune suddenly popped in on the scene, giving both girls a massive fright.

"Neptune, please refrain from such abrupt entries into intense confrontations!" Vert said.

"Do that again and I'll pummel you." Blanc threatened, not in a good mood.

"Umm…S-Sorry about sis." Nepgear ran up, having failed to keep Neptune on any manner of leash.

"So whatcha both doing here?" Neptune asked innocently.

"I came to visit Iffy." Both Goddesses said before glaring at each other, "Don't say what I say! Shut up!"

"L-Lady Vert?" Everyone stopped and turned, seeing IF on the arm of an unfamiliar young woman.

"Uh oh." The Nep sisters gulped.

"Iffy!" Vert trotted over to her and hugged her tight.

"Hey!" Red exclaimed, "I might want you too but that's my wifey!"

"Come again?" Blanc walked up to her.

"Y-Yeah um, I guess I should let you guys know." IF pried herself from Vert's grip. She held Red's hand, "Um, guys, this is Red, my girlfriend."

"What?!" Blanc and Vert voiced their shock while Neptune and Nepgear remained silent.

"But if you want to be our wifeys too I don't mind!" Red smiled cheerily.

"Y-Yeah, we're in a kinda…open relationship."

"That's right! I'm going to get as many wifeys as I can!"

"IF I wanted to-Hey, back off!" Blanc and Vert were speaking in unison again.

"Whoa girls, one lip at a time!" Neptune said.

"Not helping sis." Nepgear whispered. Blanc pushed Vert to the side and took the first leap.

"IF, I know it must sound weird but, would you go out with me?" IF blinked, shocked. Red however was full of joy and pride.

"I knew I picked the right wifey! Goddesses flock to you like you're cake!"

"Um….Blanc I never knew you felt that way about me." IF said. Vert was on the side fuming. The brunette turned to Red, "Red? What do you think?"

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Red literally pushed her into Blanc, who caught her and smirked at Vert who finally just shifted into HDD and flew off. Neptune and Nepgear looked at one another and shrugged, the problem was resolved for now so they had nothing to do. They returned to the Basilicom, Red stalking them along the way.

* * *

The next day, IF arrived in Lowee for her date with Blanc. It was cold obviously, so IF had worn different clothes, but they were just a different pair of pants. Standing in front of the Basilicom IF pondered her feelings for Blanc. She would not deny she was cute, and trustworthy, but were these feelings of romance? Pushing her doubts aside IF entered the Basilicom.

"Oh, hello again miss IF." Conversation greeted her.

"Hello Conversation, I'm here to see Blanc."

"Ah, there you are IF." Looking around Conversation she saw Banc was already set to go, "Conversation, you may return to your duties, I will be gone for the day so Ram and Rom are in your care."

"Understood Lady White Heart." Conversation bowed as IF and Blanc left the Basilicom.

"So, where are we going?" IF inquired.

"I thought we could start the day with some tea at one of my preferred diners." Blanc said. IF just nodded and followed her to their destination. They were instantly seated and Blanc was already given her tea, she must be a regular.

"Miss, would you like anything?"

"Oh, um…" IF thought for a second, "Just some coffee, thanks." The waitress left to bring her order.

"You don't wish for tea?" Blanc asked, worried she messed up.

"Sorry, I didn't manage to sleep that well last night and it's pretty cold. I need some caffeine." Blanc relaxed at that.

"So, how have you been as of late? We have not caught up for some time."

"Let's see…I've been going out with Red for about, I think, three weeks so far." IF said as the waitress set out her coffee with some milk and sugar.

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's a real sweetheart. A little bit too open about her goal to get girlfriends though."

"Yes I saw. Are you really comfortable with that?" Blanc probed.

"Yeah, it's fine. We're pretty casual about our relationship. After all I've been through, I really just wanted a change of pace."

"I agree, you deserve rest." Blanc said, finishing her tea.

"So, where too now?" IF asked. Blanc frowned.

"To be honest I do not know. I was so nervous about this that I couldn't map out a plan."

"Then how about we just go on a walk? Maybe to a park?" IF proposed.

"That sounds pleasant." Blanc smiled. The two got up together and left.

"Blanc, mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What caused you to ask me out?" Blanc stiffened. Should she tell the truth or fabricate a lie? _No, if I'm going to love her, I will keep no secrets._

"IF, I must come clean." Blanc said, sitting down on the bench they were passing. IF blinked and sat down as well.

"What is it Blanc?"

"When you pass out from the Dogoo, you lost your memory." She said delicately. IF didn't react, taking it well, "You woke up a few days after in the Planeptune Emergency Hospital. You were like a child, and Vert was put in charge of your care. Noire then had the idea to use Histoire's knowledge to relive your life from start to present. We were a part of that reliving, but should we choose to we could depart from our bodies, allowing them to function as normal while we roamed as phantoms. I came to visit you upon my learning of the Basilicom funded orphanage in Lowee. My interactions with you as a young child, seeing your innocence and the depth of your faith to friends, it pulled on my heart. I could no longer deny that this was love."

"…" IF just sat there, processing all this. Why did everyone keep this from her? It must have been to avoid conflict, and she could understand that. She smiled, "Thank you Blanc."

"I'm sorry?"

"For being forward with me, for telling me the secret no one else wanted to share." She laughed a little, "I'm going to bonk Neptune good when I see her next."

"Please strike her for me as well for the scare she gave me yesterday." Blanc said honestly.

"I'll keep it in mind." IF smiled, and placed her hand on Blanc's, "Blanc, again…thank you."

"It was the least I could do for you."

"No, that was a very meaningful thing." IF shifted uncomfortably suddenly.

"Are you cold IF?" Blanc asked.

"N-No it's not that…" She blushed, "I'm just…kind of accustomed to my schedule with Red."

"Oh?"

"Since we started dating…each Monday and Friday we'd…you know…"

"IF, you mean to tell me you're sexually aroused right now?" Blanc blinked as IF just nodded. She smiled and took a chance, cupping her face to turn her to look, "Shall I…assist you?"

"W-Well…it's our first d-date but…" IF looked down, "If you are willing I'd…appreciate it." Blanc stood up and offered her hand.

"Come then," She smiled as she helped IF stand, "Let us return to my dwelling. I have another secret for you."

* * *

 **Vayne: Gaaaaah I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been super busy lately so it's been hard to get my head into a mood for writing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
